Alkyl glyceryl sulfonate surfactants have been utilized in the past, but have focused on maximizing the amount of monomer present, viewing dimers and other oligomers as ineffective products for cleaning purposes. However, it has been found that oligomers of alkyl glyceryl sulfonate surfactants show benefits for starch cleaning.
Consumers utilizing a liquid dishwashing detergent composition often encounter difficult to clean starch soils (deposits), such as rice, pasta, potatoes, and other starches, in their washing experience. A common solution to starch cleaning is the incorporation of enzymes, bleaches, solvents, abrasives and/or high pH into the light-duty liquid dishwashing detergent. However these solutions fail to deliver satisfactory starch cleaning to consumers.
Consumers also encounter starch soils in fabric cleaning in their washing experience.
Several technologies have been discussed that address grease cleaning in liquid dishwashing compositions. However, the desired properties of the technologies for adequate grease cleaning are distinct from that for adequate starch cleaning. Starch soils are hydrophilic and contain varying amounts of water that reduce as starch deposits dry, leading to difficult to remove starch deposits. In contrast, grease soils are hydrophobic in nature. As such, different technologies are necessary to address these different types of soils.